Starlight
by agent.pebble
Summary: Garmadon couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Lloyd. (Story is set after season 2!)
1. chapter 1

**_Hello!! So there isn't any confusion, this is kind of an au where there are dragons!_** **_I didn't see any actual dragons in the show other than the elemental ones, so I thought it would be really neat to make dragons a thing! :D_**

Garmadon chortled as Lloyd told his story about his friends.

Actually, he wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at his son happy and _laughing_.

Garmadon couldn't believe how much he missed out in Lloyd's life.

Lloyd sipped on his strawberry-banana smoothy, eyes glittering in pure joy.

Garmadon shook his head, forcing himself out of his thoughts.

"What was that son? I lost focus for a bit," He chuckled, taking a sip of his frozen chai tea. "Must be getting old."

"I said, "We should go and see the dragons now"! before it gets anymore crowded!" With that, Lloyd stood up and pushed the metal chair in with a high-pitched screech.

Garmadon sighed and stood up, ditto-ing Lloyd. "Would it hurt for you kids to take a short break?"

Lloyd snickered, "When I turn a hundred, then we'll talk!"

Garnadon huffed and lightly slapped the blond on the back of his head. "Now, I'm not that old!"

Lloyd snorted, concealing giggles. "Sure! Whatever helps you sleep at night," he shouted as he ran towards the line of exhibits.

Garmadon sighed heavily and watched his son for a bit with a soft smile, before following after.

Lloyd practically beamed at the sight before him, _there were so many..._

Garmadon just chuckled at his son's awe,"I knew that you would be eager to see them," The aged man smiled down at Lloyd compassionately, before pointing up at the dragon. "See, that one is a _terrae motus draco_ , the elder of all dragons; this magnificent beast can expel lightning bolts and a monstrous sandstorm right from his mouth."

Garmadon explained as Lloyd slowly nodded and allowed his eyes to sweep over the large reptile.

"What about that one?," Lloyd inquired, blond eyebrows furrowed as he gazed upon a large red dragon that seemed to strike fear in the other dragons.

Garmadon narrowed his eyes and have a light shrug of the shoulders, "I'm not sure...," Garmadon slowly turned around and began walking towards a guide. "But I'll be sure to ask, wait here."

Lloyd hummed in response, not exactly listening to his father. Lloyd's emerald green hues scan the beautiful creature, carefully looking around.

Turning around, he looked left, right, then left again. No sight of Garmadon. A frown tugged at Lloyd's lips. "Dad?"

A surprised "hey!" escaped Lloyd's lips as a brunette teenager pushed her way through, knocking Lloyd over the edge and into the exhibit.

 _Falling._

Lloyd moaned and opened his eyes, _wait, when had they closed?_

All he could hear was screaming, people on their phones to call the medics, and some screaming for the dragon keepers to get the teenager out.

Lloyd's head felt warm and wet. The blond brought a hand up to his head and back down to his blurry line of vision. _Red. Blood._

Lloyd blinked the the dark spots out of his vision and tried to sit up, wincing in pain. His leg. Something was wrong with his leg.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Lloyd felt a hot breath trickle down his neck. Lloyd stiffened, slowly turning around, eyes widening in terror. The crimson dragon snarled, lunging to lay a wound on Lloyd's neck.

Thinking fast, Lloyd yelped and grabbed a stick, shoving it in the dragon's mouth. The beast growled, snapping the stick with ease, spitting the splinters to the side before directing his attention back at Lloyd.

Lloyd however had managed to limp away as quickly as possible while the beast was distracted.

Not fast enough. The dragon raised one mightly claw and slashed at Lloyd, flinging the blond teen on the other side of the exhibit.

He didn't get back up.

"Lloyd!!!" Garmadon screamed on top of his lungs, ice cold fear taking the sensei's heart into a deathly tight grip.

A dozen of dragon keepers took position, aiming the tranquilizers at the creature.

"Aim... Fire!!"

The keepers shot another round before the medicine finally began to take effect.

Medics rushed down once they were given the okay, putting Lloyd onto the stretcher.

"Vitals are weak, going into hypovolemic shock! Call Mercy Hospital and say a Lloyd Garmadon will be admitted and to have doctors ready for an emergency surgery."

With that, they carried the limp teen up through the gate and into the ambulance.

"Wait!! I'm his father, let me go with him!!" The paramedic allowed Garmadon to climb into the back, slamming the door and running to jump into the drivers seat. They hooked Lloyd up to a heart monitor and swiftly inserted an IV into his pale arm. The other medic applied pressure to the lacerations that went end to end.

"Get the oxygen," The female ordered, as the other hastily hooked it up and placed it over the dying blond's nose and mouth.

The third medical professional gently peeled open the blond's eyelids, flashing a light in hopes to get a response.

"Eyes are unfocused, heart rate is spiking, and showing signs of severe palor," He mumbled before glancing up at Garmadon. "What's his blood type? He's going to need several transfusions." Garmadon swallowed, looking down his son, _his son_ , that was _lifeles_ _s_...

"B positive," The aged sensei choked out, trying to keep his emotions at bay. The medics quickly hooked him up to blood bags.

When the ambulance arrived, the medics immediately wheeled Lloyd into the back, leaving Garmadon alone in the waiting room.

Garmadon waited, and waited.

Anxiety seemed to suck any air that was once there out of his lungs.

Lloyd was _dying_.

It didn't take a wise mentor like Wu or himself to realize that, but someone as dense as a rock could realize that as well.

In the ambulance, Lloyd's eyes had a milky glaze shrouding the once bright green orbs. _He lost too much blood._

Why did he leave Lloyd alone? What if he stayed... What if he had stayed with him? Then _his son_ and himself would be at home with Wu and the other ninja, happily cracking jokes and laughing.

Garmadon hid his face in his hands as the elder sniffled and finally allowed his emotions to catch up with him.

What if he never gets to see Lloyd's smile again?

What if his son, _his only son_ dies at age 16, without a wife or husband, he was too young.

There was no way that Garmadon could live with himself if Lloyd died before him.

And so he prayed.

 ** _Hi!! This is my first fanfiction, please enjoy!! Please let me know in the comments how I should end this. Should it be sad or happy? Thanks for reading!! c:_**


	2. chapter 2

**_Hello!! Here's the happy ending!!! As this short fanfiction is coming to a close, I'll be starting a summer-long project!! It will be centralized around Jay, (slight Jaya) it'll be called 'Don't Breathe'! Yes, ot will be in the horror genre but that's all I will say!! please stay updated, it will be posted today or tomorrow!!_**

Garmadon waited and waited for 2 hours, succumbing to his own depressing thoughts. Everything seemed to be going so well and then...

Garmadon stopped himself. He couldn't feel sorry for himself anymore. The only duty he had now was to be there for Lloyd.

' _If he's still alive,_ ' a voice in the back of his mind seemed to taunt.

Garmadon breathed deeply. He had to tell the ninja.

Taking out his "phone" (courtesy of Lloyd teaching him about such a strange device,) and he dialed Kai, being that Lloyd was closest to him.

The phone rang for a few seconds before hearing Kai's answering machine.

 _Hey! This is Kai, sorry I couldn't come to the phone-_ click.

Garmadon groaned and dialed second best - Jay.

Unlike Kai, Jay answered on the second ring.

 _"Hello? Man, Garmadon? Oh no, what did I do now-"_ Jay groaned, but playfulness still evident.

" _Jay._ Where are your brothers? Kai, Cole-"

 _"They're out right now, I'm with Nya working on the bounty- Is something wrong?"_

Garmadon took a breath and slowly, "Lloyd got mortally wounded, I'm not aware of his condition but I take it that he's still alive."

There was silence on the other end, probably from the shocking message.

 _"...Where are you guys at?"_ Jay inquired. voice unusually soft.

"Mercy Hospital. Be sure to spread word to your other brothers, Wu, and Misako."

Before Jay could ask anymore questions, Garmadon hung up.

What would Misako think? He didn't even call her first do to his own cowardice. Garmadon forced Jay to do the job.

"Mr. Garmadon?" The soft voice of a young doctor cut his thoughts off.

He looked up at the young red-head, who had a remorseful smile.

"That's me," Garmadon croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice.

"Lloyd is going to be just fine," She beamed at him, happy to see the man relax.

Garmadon sighed out a deep breath, unaware that he was even holding it in the first place.

"May I go see him?"

She nodded, with a wave of a hand, signalling Garmadon to follow.

With a reassuring silence, Garmadon put a hand on the door. Should he?...

With a deep breath, he walked in, taking a seat in a chair adjacent to the bed.

"Lloyd lost 2 liters of blood which is definetly a rise of concern - anymore and his survival rate would decrease drastically,"

Garmadon winced at the blood bad next to Lloyd's bed that was replacing a good portion of his blood.

"We were able to take Lloyd off the oxygen, we did a small test earlier and he was holding well on his own," She looked down at her notes before smiling back up at the patient's father. "We would like to keep him for a few days, to make sure the blood mingles well and to give his wound time to heal. Then we'll have him discharged and make another appointment to have the stitches removed. Sound good?"

Garmadon wanted to cry right then and there from relief. "Yes, thank you so much doctor." The doctor smiled and nodded, before ducking out of the room.

Garmadon looked down at his sleeping son, gently taking Lloyd's hand and holding it tightly into his own.

Suddenly, Garmadon's phone buzzed in his pocket and looked down. It was from Jay.

 _We're here._

Uh-oh.


End file.
